Inu Day
by KoorimeHiei
Summary: Kurama has been turned into a dog but no one really knows about it but Hiei. And when Kurama is left in the care of the girls, none of them knowing he is the real Kurama, you can only guess what happens.


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. If I did, then it would have more Hiei and Kurama in it. Also it would be on the air every single day, twenty four seven!

Chapter One

Shuuichi's POV (There will be a reason for Shuuichi's POV instead of Kurama's POV)

School. It can be fun yet boring at the same time. I don't know how it works but it does. I thought school was fun. That was before I became a Reikai Tantai. That changed my life. Haha (mother/mom), Yusuke, and that mirror. Oh and who could forget Hiei. He was the one who got me into this mess. Wait. No it was really Youko Kurama. If he never had come into my life then I would have been fine. Why couldn't the thousand-year-old youkai just die? I hate this. But it is pretty cool to be able to control plants and things. Also have the IQ of Youko Kurama added on with my own high IQ! So life is ok. Somewhat.

"Minamino, Shuuichi!" called a voice. I looked up to see Mrs. Parket was standing above me. I smiled sweetly but she glared.

"Hai?" I asked sweetly. I heard a few girls in the class swoon over my simple question. Mrs. Parket must have heard them also because she looked up at them, then back to me.

"Answer the question," she said as she handed me a piece of chalk. I turned to the board. Logic. I moaned slightly and got up. I hated logic. It was one of the things that sometimes I could not understand. I never told anyone. Mostly because I was suppose to be the smartest kid in the classroom. Even smarter than the teacher. I read the problem. 'True or False: If a single youkai exists, then the legend of dragons' existence is necessarily true.' I frowned.

"What is wrong?" Mrs. Parket asked. " Don't understand it?"

I turned and saw the teacher was glaring at me. She hated me. She loved to try and get me stumped on different questions. _I think now she got me_. I turned and heard some of the kids gasp in shock when I continued to stare at the logic question. That was when it started.

"Minamino doesn't know!" one of the guys shouted. The class erupted into laughter. I frowned. That was when a swift wind passed by and then left as suddenly as it came. I stared and saw a new sentence written on the board. 'Not true, dragon and youkai are two different things and if one is real it does not mean the other is real.' I smiled and put the chalk on the rim and turned back to my seat. Everyone gasped in shock as I left the answer on the board.

"When did he do that?" asked one boy.

"I didn't see his hand move," stated another. I smiled as I took my seat and waited for the teacher to resume class. She walked up to the front of my desk and pounded on it, startling me. I looked into her anger filled eyes.

"Detention," she said slowly. The class gasped. Frowning, I watched her walk away. I wasn't ready to anger her anymore so I let it pass. Mrs. Parket walked to the board and went to pick up the chalk when it disappeared and a new massage was written. 'Why give the human detention when he did nothing wrong, Susan?' It asked. The class gasped along with Mrs. Parket. Then a second sentence appeared. 'Why him? Why do you pick on him only? Is it because he is smarter than you?' I smiled and watched in pure joy as the sentences continued to appear. After about the twentieth sentence, Mrs. Parket ran out of the room, screaming and crying at the same time. The class waited for her to return, but she didn't. The principal entered the room instead and read the paragraph written on the board.

"Who did this?" he asked the class. No one said a thing. "WHO DID THIS?"

One of the kids was brave enough to raise his hand. The principal turned and stared at the student.

"We don't know. The person or thing was either to fast to see or was invisible," the student said. The principal mimicked the kid but without saying a word. Then he turned and glared at me. I frowned and watched as slowly he seemed to come toward me like a creature either trying to attack me or too afraid to be in front of me.

"Susan said that this began to appear after she gave you detention. I bet you did it," he said. I answered him with silence while one of my fan club members spoke up.

"No he didn't sir! He never moved!" the girl cried. Most of the females agreed.

"You only say that because you like him!" the principal shouted back. But then one of the males spoke up.

"Sir, they are telling the truth. I mean, yeah, I hate the kid, but he didn't move from his seat," called the boy. I turned and stared at him to see his face showed pure joy for the moment, though his pure hatred for me still showed. Most guys hated me, for I was the reason their girls dumped them. Each girl in this darn school had been after me at least ten times. Surprisingly, even a few guys went after me themselves. The principal glared at me some more, then turned and left the room. The class ended two minutes later. They dispersed, and I felt some of the kids patting me on the back, while others praised my work. I smiled, but said nothing to anyone, and headed to my English classroom. Once there, I found we had a test on a subject I knew nothing about. **(A/N: Am I making this sort of a nightmarish thing? Who has had this dream? Twenty or thirty hands are raised I AM BORROWING THIS FROM PEOPLE'S DREAMS? Oh man.)**

As the test dropped on to my desk, I felt a slight wind. Within seconds my entire paper was filled with answers. I smiled and wrote on a separate piece of paper. 'This is called cheating, you know?' I wrote. It was answered.

'Your point kitsune?' I smiled and wrote back.

'I am not a cheater.'

'The human doesn't know you cheated.'

'But I do. Ever heard of a guilty conscious?' Nothing was written for a while.

'No.' was finally put down. I smiled brighter.

'Well, I can't have that, now get me a new test.' I wrote. No answer came and no new test was handed to me. I frowned. After a few more minutes the teacher walked by. I hid the note and watched silently as he took the test from me. My frowned deepen as I watched my... I mean the cheated test, walk away from me. A new paper was laid on my desk. 'Meet me by the tree outside that looks as though it is dead.' I looked around and found one of the girls next to me smiled and waved slightly. I smiled weakly and looked down to the note again.

''Kuso. What am I going to do?'' I thought. I looked back to the girl. She was semi large. Well. Her butt hung off the small chair and I was amazed that she could fit in between the chair and desk. I frowned and looked down. The note had an added sentence. 'Not from me!' it read. I frowned and looked out the window. As I did, I caught sight off a figure jumping out of the tree nearest to the window and run through the grounds. I smiled and looked forward. There stood the teacher. I jumped slightly.

"Mr. Minamino. May I talk to you outside?" he asked. I nodded and got up. We left the room and headed out to the hallway.

"What may I ask, do you want?" I asked quickly. The teacher stopped and watched me.

"I know you are a good student and all. But, it is just that- you are too good for school. I was wondering if you wanted to teach instead," he asked me. I frowned and turned back to the door of the classroom. Watching it for a second, I finally turned back to the teacher.

"I don't think I could handle it. And the fact that I am just as old as them makes it harder. I don't think so," I said. The teacher laughed.

"I could let you be my student teacher. Just for a few weeks, to see how you like it!" he said with another laugh. I smiled and felt the temperature rise in my cheeks.

"I really don't think so, sir. But thank you for asking," I said as politely as I could. The teacher smiled. I frowned in response.

"That was actually no request! I WANT YOU!" the teacher called. I backed away but I couldn't in time. The teacher pulled something out. It was a jar or something. I didn't get a good view for the wind around me began to pick up and pull me toward the object. The next thing I remember was being lifted off the ground...

Hiei's POV

"Where is that kitsune?" I asked as I began to search the school. For weeks I had remembered his schedule like the back of my hand. At this time he was to be having English. But him and the teacher were missing. No clues onto where they might have gone to, or what could have happened. I frowned as I searched the school over again. Within seconds I was done, and there was nothing new. "Kuso."

I gave up. He was nowhere in that baka school. I walked through the Ningenkai looking for Yusuke and Kuwabaka. I found them pretty easily. They were hanging out in an ally way fighting. I stood still and watched as the two ningan fought. I sighed and looked down to see a small inu (dog: like Inuyasha!). Watching the inu, I waited for it to leave. Sadly it didn't do so, so I growled. It looked up to me and barked happily. I growled at it again. Finally I gave up and began to pet its ears. That was when I began to carefully examine it. The coat was a silver and red mix.

"Kurama?" I muttered silently. The inu must have heard because it barked joyously. I frowned and looked up. Yusuke and Kuwabara had stopped their fighting.

"So who is that?" Yusuke asked as he pointed to the inu. I shrugged. Kuwabara walked over and began to pet the inu.

"He reminds me of someone. Don't know whom though. Can we name him Killer? OUCH!" Kuwabara cried as the inu bit him. I smiled and watched the inu. Yusuke just laughed.

"I don't think he likes that name to much," Yusuke said. The inu seemed to sigh. I remembered a time similar to this and remembered Kurama also did that.

"How about Kurama?" I asked. The inu barked joyously again. I watched him with a new look now. Yusuke just laughed.

"Shouldn't we check with Kurama, Shortie?" Kuwabara asked. I looked over to the baka. Then back to the ground.

"I can't find him. Koenma wanted us for a mission. I decided to find him first, for he would be at school. But sadly he wasn't there. Even though he was there a few minutes before. That was when I came here," I explained as I felt the inu's head under my hand. I turned down and growled again. It seemed hurt by this but didn't leave. "Get," I snapped.

The inu didn't move. I growled again and waved my hand at it. The inu's eyes then turned a similar green warm color of hurt. I watched as slowly the tail fell and the inu began to walk away.

"Oh, Hiei. You scared it away!" Yusuke said as he rushed over to the inu and began to pet it. I growled and watched as Yusuke rubbed his hands back and forth over the inu's head and back.

"Can we just go to the Reikai?" I asked in a growl. Yusuke and Kuwabara nodded. That was when Botan came. I groaned when she spotted the inu.

"OH HOW KAWAII!" she cried as she rushed toward the inu. "What is its name?"

"Kurama," I said out of habit. I surprised myself, along with the others, at the comment. All of us stared at each other till the inu barked again. That was about when Botan snapped out of her daze.

"OH, Spirit world. Right!" she said. I watched silently as she called upon her oar. Yusuke and Kuwabara jumped on the oar and the three then helped the inu get up. I watched then in complete silence then got on behind the inu. Once seated, Botan took off for the Spirit world. It was a rather quick ride, like a version of the Hulk in Universal's Island of Adventure in America. I smiled as I hopped off perfectly fine while the other two, behind me, were barfing badly. The inu seemed excited and was barking while jumping up and down creating a small circle. Botan, the inu and myself waited for the baka to stop barfing. Once done we all headed to Koenma's office. Inside the office was a disaster area. Papers everywhere. I set myself up against a wall near the exit, the inu joined me at my side. I growled slightly at it but turned to watch Koenma.

"Hello all. Well, I have a mission for you. Right now we have received about fifty different cases of demons suddenly disappearing. No traces of them are left, no one can find them, and at each sight there is a small dog that looks like the missing demon," Koenma said. I snorted at his last statement. Koenma turned to me. "What is wrong over here?"

"Nothing," I told the prince and waited. At this time one of the many demons entered the room with a few new folders. On top was a folder with Minamino, Shuuichi/Kurama, Youko written on the front. I grunted, ran over, stole the folder and went back to my spot before anyone noticed. Except the inu, who turned to face me. I growled at it and looked over to Koenma and the demon.

"Ok, well. It seems we have more missing demons. Oh, Hiei. Give the folder back," Koenma said as he held out a hand. I looked up at him in surprise. 'No one saw me. How did he... The demon!' I thought as I slowly walked over with the folder. But the Inu ran over, ripped it out of my hands and tore it to shreds. "NOOOOOOO!" Koenma screamed. I watched the inu in shock.

"Kurama," I muttered softly as Koenma ran up to him and began to yell, rant and rave about the destroyed file. The inu watched me with pleading eyes. I watched it for the longest time, then knew what happened. "The missing demons are the dogs," I said in a whisper.

-Duh! Finally, someone finds out! called a voice. I watched the inu closer.- **(A/N: I will put dashes for when Kurama talks. Hiei's thought will be with this-''. Ok. Good!)**

'Kurama?' I asked in thought. The inu barked in something similar to a laugh.

-No shit Sherlock!- called the voice again.

'Are you the dog?' I asked. The inu sighed and looked back up to me with warm eyes.

-Yes, Hiei. I am the dog.-

'How come you didn't say so before?'

-Because. I needed someone to figure out what happened first. You did! I'm so happy!- With that the inu began to jump around in a circle. I smiled slightly.

'So what is it like?' I asked. The inu stopped and faced me.

-Whatever do you mean?- the inu asked. I laughed slightly.

'What is it like to be an inu, baka?'

-Oh. It's ok I guess. Just have to get use to it.-

'Oh. So...'

-Yes Hiei. I heard it all.- Kurama said with what looked like a small smile.

'Are you smiling?' I asked as I chocked my head slightly. The smile seemed to disappear.

-No.-

"Hiei, you alive over there?" Yusuke asked, snapping me out of the conversation with Kurama.

"Hun?" I said. Yusuke laughed slightly.

"I was wondering if you were alive. The last thing you said was that the missing demons were the dogs. Your eyes then glazed over and it took me forever to wake you back up. Well, we should go out and collect these dogs then?" Yusuke asked as he turned to address Koenma. I frowned when the toddler answered with a nod of his head. Turning to Kurama, I went to ask where I should take him but Kurama disagreed.

-DO and I will bit you as hard as I can. These teeth are sharp ones Hiei.- Kurama said. I smiled and stopped. After a few minutes Botan came and brought us back to the Ningenkai. Once there Yusuke and Kuwabara turned to Kurama and myself.

"So what are we going to do?" Yusuke asked. I looked away.

"I suggest we go to the demon world and get the inu. I'll meet you at the portal in a few minutes," I said as I grabbed Kurama by the neck.

-WHAT IN THE WORLD IS THIS FOR?- Kurama shouted in my head as he barked out a complaint. I frowned.

'You need to see Yukina,' I told Kurama. The inu froze. I turned and watched as he tried to run. 'Go ahead. I'll find you. You are the only red and silver inu in the world.'

-Kuso!- Kurama called as I grabbed a hold of him again and pulled him away. It took forever to get the stubborn hanyou to the stairs leading to the temple. But climbing them... It was like carrying twenty elephants all day long.

"Kurama. You. Must. Lose. Weight," I said as I finally reached the top.

"Hiei!" called a voice. I looked up and saw Yukina standing above me. I smiled and just gave in to my weariness. Down I fell until I blacked out on the ground.

Kurama's POV

I watched as Yukina grabbed Hiei and pulled him into Genkai's temple and then turned on me.

"Oh, KAWAII!" Yukina called as she grabbed hold of me and began to squeeze me to death.

-Yukina!- I thought in panic. It didn't work. Yukina kept on hugging me. Finally Genkai walked in. She didn't even look up to see me. Just began to talk.

"Yukina, just because the inu is cute, does not mean you can squeeze him to death," Genkai said. Yukina eased the tension on my chest and watched Genkai as she sipped her tea.

"I wasn't," Yukina said innocently. I frowned. Genkai laughed slightly and place her cup on the table in front of her and looked up.

"Then why could I see the inu turning blue in your arms?" Genkai inquired. I smiled as best I could and felt Yukina's grip slipping more and more with each passing second. Finally I fell to the ground. Once my feet hit I took off like a rocket, sadly only to hit into Keiko who must have been picking up Yukina for something.

"An inu? Oh, how cute!" Keiko called as she began to pet me behind the ears. I purred lightly at this and suddenly felt something wrap around my neck. "Sorry, little doggy!"

I looked up and watched as a line stretched from my neck all the way up to Keiko's hand. -NO!- I called out and turned to run but Keiko held firm. I barked, wined, and all that I could think of to get out of her grip without hurting her. But it became apparent that I couldn't. So I went to bit her hand.

"NO!" Genkai shouted as she suddenly appeared and smacked the back of my head. I turned and looked at her concerned. "We are taking you out for a walk is all 'Kurama.'"

"Kurama?" Yukina asked as she appeared around the corner.

"Yes, it is was Yusuke called it when he called over. He said to take care of the inu. So didn't Hiei in his sleep," Genkai explained as she took the leash from Keiko. I wined and waited for someone to let me go. But all three smiled.

"Lets get this dog spayed," Keiko said. I felt my eyes open at this comment and I began to try and run. Lucky for me Genkai was easy to move and I began to head slowly to Hiei's room.

-HIEI HELP!!!!!!!!!! THEIR GONNA SPAY ME!- I called but to no avail. Hiei was still sleeping.

"No, lets give him his shots and then head to over to you know were to get him groomed. We can fix him up all pretty like!" Genkai said with an evil smile. I frowned as the three began to drag me away from the only one who could understand me.

-HIEI HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!- I called as I was dragged down the stairs. Each step hurt like hell, my chest hit each edge and finally I began to cry out in pain.

"Hun, hun, hun, hun" I called out in my high pitched dog voice. Keiko turned and watched me.

"If it hurts so much then why not walk yourself?" she asked. I turned and glared at her.

"Woof, woof!" I called. I tired to say no way, but it didn't work. Keiko laughed and turned back around. After about hundred or so more steps we were on the side walk. Here, my chest hurt way to much to be dragged so I walked next to Genkai.

"YUKINA, GENKAI!, KEIKO! HOW DARE YOU LEAVE WITHOUT ME!" called a voice. Genkai stopped and so didn't I as I turned and spotted Shizuru. -Oh no- I thought. Shizuru came up and just patted my head lightly before talking to Genkai about something. I sighed as we all started to walk again and soon spied out the vets office. Inside was like a living hell. Dogs all around me smelt of fear. No not smelt, but reeked! Now I understood what it was like. I watched as Dog after dog entered one of the many back rooms and come out smelling worse than before.

-Hey new dog- called someone. I looked up and spotted a pit bull watching me.

-Yes?- I asked. It watched me and then walked up.

-Your different from the rest aren't you?- the bull asked. I nodded. -Thought so. You smell different from any dog. What kind are you?-

-Fox, human mix?- I said in confusion. The bull nodded and was pulled away as the owner began to walk into the back room.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! I DON'T WANNA GO!- he called as his paws slid across the floor. I watched in amazement at how even the bravest of dogs could be afraid of the vets. But then I remembered how I felt as a young boy going to the doctors. The name just made me shiver.

"No need to be scared Kurama," Yukina said as she reached over and patted me on the head.

-Easy for you to say,- I thought and heard other dogs laughed worriedly at it. I smiled and turned to Keiko. Slowly I padded up to her and rested my head on her warm lap. She looked down to me and smiled.

"Hey, you're a big boy," she said as she patted my head. I turned and watched in amusement as the other dogs became jealous at my new attention. I then padded over to Shizuru and got the same treatment. Genkai, on the other hand, knew what I was up to and didn't touch me. I got upset and lifted my paw and dropped it on one of her legs. She looked down at me and I gave her the puppy dog look. She simply picked up my paw and moved it back to the floor. I frowned at this and did it again. She picked my paw up and dropped it back on the ground. We continued this till she finally hit the top of my nose lightly.

"No," she snapped. I growled and turned to Yukina. She was busy with another dog. Along with the others. That was when a young girl entered holding a small kitten. Each dog in the waiting room watched as the kitten went to the only available seat in the room. I smiled and walked over to sniff the kitten. I watched as it uncurled slightly and watch me. At the same time we tilted our heads. I tilted it to the other side along with the kitten.

"Meow," it finally said. I smiled and lightly barked. She meowed back a little louder and I barked a little loader. Soon she hissed at me because I got to loud. I watched as in slow motion her small paw lifted in the air and produced sharp little claws. The four claws came down hard on my snout.

"YIP!" I cried and jumped back. The little girl holding the kitten laughed slightly and then coughed badly. I watched as the kitten crawled up her masters shirt and sit on her shoulder and waited. Finally it was my turn, as I was beginning to be dragged in I heard dog after dog laugh at me.

"Be a good doggy Kurama!" Genkai called. I slowly turned from the girl with the kitten and walked next to Genkai into the room. I turned and watched as the door behind me slowly closed. My only exit was gone. I turned back to see the vet walking closer to me. I frowned and began to back away from her. It didn't work for I backed right into a corner.

"Oh come now, you can't be that scared?" the vet asked me with a smile. I growled deeply and tried to rush out of the corner. It didn't work for she lunged out and caught my collar. -NO!- I thought as I began to try and pull away. "CALM DOWN!" the vet called in surprise.

I continued to try and escape her grasp and only failed when Genkai smacked me on the nose. Slowly I was lifted up to a table. Once on it I began to glare at the five females in the room. Genkai was the only one who truly noticed and she smirked. After loads of poking and prodding the vet finally stopped.

"This dog is in perfectly good health. I normally would give him his shots but... Something tells me this is no normal dog so I won't," she told the other girls. They each nodded and after we headed out into the waiting room to pay. Keiko paid after mumbling that Yusuke owned her now and we headed outside. Sadly outside was Hiei.

"Why hello Hiei," Genkai said with a smiled. Hiei growled and spotted me on the leash.

"You put Kurama on a leash?" Hiei growled. Genkai nodded and looked down to me. -THEY ALSO SENT ME TO THE VETS!- I cried into his head. Hiei growled as he turned to look at me. -Too loud?- I asked. Hiei nodded. I sighed. -Sorry.-

"You want him?" Keiko was asking. Hiei answered with a simple nod. Keiko handed the leash over to Hiei. He glared at it and quickly took it off.

"He's trained..." Hiei growled to the girls. I smiled. -Thank god!- I cried as I joyously shook my head. Hiei smirked.

"We're thinking on getting him groomed. What do you think?" Shizuru asked. I looked over to her surprised. Then looking back to Hiei, I prayed he didn't answer with an 'ok,' 'yes,' 'sure,' or 'hn.' Sadly...

"As long as you don't turn him into one of those prim and prissy dogs that I see around town. Now, I'm going on the mission with Yusuke and Kuwabara. Take care of Kurama, and don't do anything he may not like, or you would regret doing to a human. Got it?" Hiei growled to the girls. Then each nodded while my jaw went slack and fell. -YOU BETRAYED ME!- I cried to him. All he did was look over and smirk. 'You can get your revenge once your human.'

"We'll be sure not to do anything to bad to 'Kurama...' We promise," Genkai said with a large smirk on her face. I whimpered slightly and turned back to Hiei. -Please let me go with you!- I called to him. He frowned and looked me over.

'Sorry, no dogs on our missions,' Hiei thought back before disappearing. I barked loudly after him as the leash was latched back around my neck. Turning around, I found it connected to Yukina's hands.

"Don't want you to run off now do we. Hiei may trust you, but we don't," Genkai said with a large smirk. Slowly I closed my eyes and prayed for Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei to get their mission over quickly. It wasn't long before the girls had gotten me to a grooming place and we waited inside. While there, all I could see was a big shaggy dog watching me. He growled after about ten minutes of me watching him.

-What you looking at new bee?- the dog growled in a deep masculine voice. I gulped.

-Uh... Nothing,- I responded. He huffed and looked away.

-Ever been groomed new bee?- the dog asked me. I frowned and shook me head no. He barked/laughed. -It's horrible. First they take this thing called a 'brush' and move it from your head down to you butt. They do that over and over. The thing constantly pulling at your fur, sometimes pulling it right out of the skin. Then they do the sides, going from the top of your back, down to the floor. Pulling harder and harder each time. And what makes it worse, is the knots you get from rolling around. You know, the area where all your fur keeps on folding and mixing together to form a heavy bag type look. Sometimes, if your really bad, they'll take this small noisy machine. It chatters faster than a chipmunk, over and over never faltering. They then move it like the 'brush' and you can only watch as your fur falls down in clumps.-

-Does it hurt when they use that?- I asked a little frightened. The dog shook his head, sending fur flying every which way. I gulped.

-It doesn't. But that's the strange part about it. The fur gets pulled off, but it doesn't hurt like the brush. Sometimes they do designs. Each as horrible as the rest. Oh! This place, is much worse then the 'Vets.'- the dog growled to me before looking up to see his master heading to the back room. He looked to me before being pulled away. -Just wait till you see me when I get out of here. Then you'll know!-

I watched in absolute horror as a female took the dog's leash from his owner and enter to the back room. The owner then went to the counter and began to pay. After she sat back down in the same seat. Now, I was scared. Not only would I be alone with those people, but they'll be doing all that horrible stuff to me. And who knows what Genkai is ordering for me to look like! Suddenly, the old hag looked over and showed me a picture. There was a small dog with patches of hair all over. The pattern hit me. It was a poodle. I gasped and looked over to Genkai whimpering.

"That is what your goanna look like when they're done with you," Genkai informed me. I gasped in horror at the sight. -YOUR TURNING ME INTO A POODLE!- I screamed at her. She smirked. "Don't like that idea do ya?"

I was going to die. Looking up, I saw the other dog coming out. All his fur had been cut off and he was as thin as a rail. He was shivering from head to toe in shock. I gulped and watched as he passed.

-They used the machine... They used the machine...- He muttered over and over as he passed by. My face was covered in fear. They where going to make me look like a small, weak, preppy dog. I couldn't believe it. But, now it was my turn.

-OH HIEI! Hurry up with the mission!- I called out before the door finally closed behind me.

Hiei's POV

"Hey Hiei! Where's the dog?" Yusuke asked when I appeared at his side. I snorted and he laughed. "Left him with the girls eh?"

"Of course. They'll take good care of him. Now lets get this mission over with," I growled angrily. Yusuke nodded and we headed around trying to collect the dogs. Each where trying to communicate with me through telepathy, but I ignored them. Till I heard Kurama.

-Uh... Nothing,- he called. But his voice was distant. Surprised, I answered.

'What the hell you mean by that?' I called. At first no response came. I waited. Finally he answered.

-Does it hurt when they use that?- he asked. My face contoured into confusion.

'Who the hell are you talking to?' I asked a little louder. Still no answer. It was a while before he finally said anything.

-YOUR TURNING ME INTO A POODLE!- he shouted. I figured that was to one of the girls. It surprised me. Then an image of a poodle appeared in my head and I shuddered. The thing looked horribly ugly. A small patch of hair on it's head, followed by two rings around the body and one on each leg and foot, and then the small patch for the tail.

'OH GOD!' I cried in horror. They where going to destroy Kurama!

-OH HIEI! Hurry up with the mission!- was the last thing heard form him. Quickly turning to Yusuke, I found he was watching me.

"What's up?" he asked. My breath caught in my throat.

"The girls are going to turn Kurama into a poodle!" I called. Yusuke began to laugh, but stopped when he saw the seriousness of the matter.

"KUWABARA!" Yusuke called. The oaf quickly ran over, and we informed him of what the girls where going to do. After which we rushed to save Kurama. And by the time we got there...

"HOW KAWAII!" called four females voices. Yusuke and I traded a glance before rushing into the grooming place. There in the middle of the shop was Kurama. A large path of silver fur on his head, followed by a red ring on his neck. Then a mix of red and white around his stomach. On his legs where red and white rings and his feet where all white. But his thin tail wagged lightly with a small patch of red on the end.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO KURAMA!?" Yusuke, Kuwabara and I roared at the girls. They all looked over shocked and surprised at our voices. Finally Genkai answered.

"He was left in our care. You boys should know better than to leave any animal with four females," Genkai said. Slowly, I walked over to Kurama. I was in shock. Slowly, I touched him and he looked over to me with sympathetic eyes.

-I hope I don't have this hair cut as Youko or Shuuichi,- Kurama called innocently into my head.

"I hope not, too," I whispered to him before turning to the girls. "I really hope Kurama gets revenge on you. And I pray that it is horrible," I growled angrily to them. It took a minute, but Yukina finally spoke before I left the shop with Kurama at my side.

"What do you mean?" Yukina asked. But it wasn't going to be me who answered.

"That's actually Kurama, isn't it?" Genkai asked, a little horror stricken herself. At first, she must have thought that I had gotten a dog and named it Kurama. Not even realizing the real Kurama was missing. But, I nodded anyways. Each girl gasped in surprise as I slowly left the building with Kurama at my side and Yusuke and Kuwabara in my wake. Slowly, I turned to them.

"Lets get this mission over with..." I muttered to them. They nodded and we took off with Kurama at our sides the entire time.

It wasn't long before we had headed into the Makai. We found the demon that was doing this and was able to get him to change everyone back. Kurama did end up being bald and having to re-grow his red locks. And, all of us, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama and I made sure the girls paid dearly for their mistake. Mostly, we shaved their heads. Even Yukina's. And on the next full moon, we found a silver fox/poodle.

Hey, everyone! How'd ya like it? Funny wasn't it. Well, the thing with this, is I was trying to make a one chapter story. But as you can see, this story can be longer. I'm not sure when I'll ever get around to it. But sooner or later, I'll delete the end of this and add two to three extra chapters.

One will have catching the demon, everyone turning back, and Kurama finding out he's now bald. The second will be Kurama's revenge on the girls. The last may be outtakes, deleted scenes, or an interview with Kurama on what he thinks of this story and what it would be like, being an inu.

So, please review and let me know what you think of it! And please don't leave a review saying: 'Nice, update soon!' or something like that. The longer your review, the shorter the wait for the update. And if the review had ideas inside of it, I will use them to make even more chapters. Thank you!

Now is time spent reviewing, don't you think?


End file.
